Growing up to be with you
by ElislinCSI
Summary: At sixteen everything seems to be difficult, wonderful and new. A first love, the first heartbreak. A summer love that will last forever.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: At sixteen everything seems to be difficult, wonderful and new. A first love, the first heartbreak. A summer love that will last forever.

This is a new story in an alternate universe.

I don't own CSI or any of its character. I however own everything you don't recognize from the show.

Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy birthday to you!" Morgan heard her mother sing to her as she woke up.

"aww mom! Thank you..." She said once she was able to completely wake up "You shouldn't have..." She said blowing off the candle of the cupcake her mom brought into her room.

"sweetie... Even though you are turning 16 today... You will always be my little girl" her mom said and gave her a hug

"come on... You have a long day ahead of you... " her mom said pulling at the blankets "breakfast with Grandma" she winked at Morgan

"ok...ok" Morgan replied and went to get ready.

Her mom then turned and brought into the room a couple of the birthday gifts.

-/-/-/-/-/-

At LAX airport

"Flight 451 from Las Vegas has arrived" could be heard of the speakers

A couple of minutes later...

"Could you believe I came in the same flight of the sheriff...?" Greg said over the phone "In the same row... He was sitting beside me... He actually seems like a good guy"

He listened and then replied "I don't know... said something about visiting his kid... I didn't know he had a kid"

He once again listened and laughed "No Nick... I will not ask him if he has a sister for you!"

"listen... I gotta go now... my parents are here...of course they are picking me up from the airport... "

He laughed once again at what was said over the line "I'm 21 now... I can drink... But don't worry... I'll be careful"

With that said... Greg finished the call and walked over to his parents

"Mom... Dad! It's so good to see you" he gave them a hug

"Greg we are so happy you came to visit... You know... College and your job as a lab tech in Las Vegas... Son we miss you" His dad said

"I've missed you too guys... But I'm here now... on vacation... Tell me mom... What have I missed?"

"we got new neighbors... Sweet couple... They have a young girl"

With that they left the airport

-/-/-/-/-/-

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews!

i don't own CSI

Chapter 2

Sixteen years old... He couldn't believe is baby girl was now a pretty young lady... Soon she will be going away to college and probably even marrying.

Conrad Ecklie pulled his cell and dialed his ex wife number.

"Hello Christine... How are you doing?" He smiled into the phone

"Conrad! I'm doing good... Did you arrive or are you still in Vegas?" She asked

"Just arrived... Is she awake?" He replied

"just woke up... She is getting ready for breakfast with my mom" Christine said walking around the house

"She doesn't know I'm coming...right?" He asked picking up the rental car

"No idea... Don't worry... Will you be picking up the gift yourself?" She asked

"I'll arrange everything... Yes. I'll call once everything is ready... See you girls soon" Conrad said happily

"Bye Conrad... See you soon, remember Gary said to call him if you needed help" Christine said

"Yes... I'll call him if needed, bye" with that Conrad finished the call

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the Brody residence

"Who was that?" Morgan asked walking into the living room, dressed in white Capri pants, a pink striped shirt and white sandals

"oh nothing... Are you ready?... Let's go" Christine picked her purse and walked to the door

"Yes... Let's go" she said

They left the house on their way to spend the morning with Morgan's grandma

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the airport

"New neighbors... Since when?" Greg asked

"Just about 6 months... As I said... Sweet couple and sweet daughter, they seems to be very good people" Greg's mom said

"I got your room ready... But we should go ahead and have breakfast... Shall we?" His mother said

"Sounds like a good idea..." Greg told his parents

"I know of a nice restaurant... We could visit" his father said driving them

20 minutes later, they were park outside the restaurant

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the restaurant

Sitting on a corner table... blue eyes followed Greg

"Morgan...Morgan" her grandma called

"Oh...sorry...what did you ask?" Morgan politely said

"Are you ready to order?" Christine asked "what is it sweetie... You're distracted"

"Nothing... I'm just happy..." She smiled and went back to the menu "I want waffles and a fruit salad"

"That's not food for a still in development child" her grandma said

"Grandma please... I'm not a child" Morgan said rolling her eyes

Her eyes went back to the table with the handsome young man

Soon their breakfast arrived and they ate happily, their conversation light and sweet.

At that moment her mom's cell rang

"Hello?... That's wonderful...yes, bye" was all Christine said

"Are we ready?" Christine asked both Morgan and her mother

Morgan's eyes returned to the table, but the handsome boy was no longer there. A bit of disappointment crossed her face.

"Yeah...let's go... Where to anyway?" She asked her mom

Christine just smiled

-/-/-/-/-/-

Greg and his parents arrived at their home.

"You know... I want something like that to surprise me when I get home too..." Greg said at the sight of the gift waiting outside their neighbors' home

"are those the new neighbors?"

"Yeah... Maybe they are celebrating something... Dunno" Greg's dad replied

"Nice... You know I would like to rest for a few hours before I go out to visit a couple of friends" Greg told his parents while walking inside the house

-/-/-/-/-/

At The Brody residence

About 10 minutes later, Morgan, her mom and grandma arrived

"Oh my god... What is that mom?" Morgan screamed excitedly, once the car was park she jumped out

"Happy birthday my sweet Morgan" her father Conrad said, followed by Christine, her grandma and her stepfather Gary

"Dad!... Dad!" She ran to hug her dad "is this for me?" She asked and they all nodded

"Oh my god... You got me a car... Mom... I got a car... Oh my god" she kept saying "driving classes start this year... I will have my own car... I can't believe it... Thank you so much"

"We knew you will be happy sweetie" her mom said and asked them to go inside to continue with their celebration

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the Sanders residence

"What's all that commotion?" Greg asked his mom

"Not sure... But I think the neighbors just gave their daughter a car" his mom said

"Awesome... Why didn't you guys give me a car before?" Greg said on his way to his room "mom, dad... I'm going to nap for a couple hours ok?"

"Ok son... We'll catch up in a couple of hours" his parents said in unison

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the Brody residence

Morgan was on the phone with her best friend Lindsay

"I think I'm inlove..." She said over the phone

"With your car?" Lindsay giggled

"Nooo... I saw the most handsome guy this morning... While having breakfast" Morgan said smiling

"Don't tell me you fell for the waiter" Lindsay laughed

"He was sitting at another table... Too bad I don't know him... But I'm inlove... I wish I could see him again" Morgan said

"M... You are not inlove... That's called a crush... silly" Lindsay said... She was 2 years older than Morgan "I am inlove"

"Yeah you are right... And how is Mr. Ryan?, you guys are definitely marrying once you graduate this year?" Morgan asked daydreaming with the handsome stranger from the restaurant...

"That's the plan... Unless our parents object" Lindsay said

"Morgan... Let's go for a ride in your car... Come on" her dad voice could be heard

"Hey linds... I gotta go... I'm going to test drive my car... Oh my god... My car... Bye" with that said Morgan hung up and left to test drive her birthday gift with her dad

-/-/-/-/-/-

To Be Continued

Is the handsome stranger... Closer than what she thought?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your reviews!

They mean so much to me.

I am enjoying writing this story so much :)

Let's continue with more...

Remember... I do not own CSI

Chapter 3

Several hours later... back at the Brody residence

A screeching noise could be heard

"That's it... Slow down... Push the breaks..." Conrad calmly said to a very nervous Morgan

"Oh geez... I know I can do it better dad..." Morgan sadly said "Please don't tell mom we almost crashed... Otherwise she will never allow me to use the car"

"Hey... Don't worry... You'll have your classes soon and you'll practice... I'm sure it will be ok" Conrad smiled at her as they got out of the car

Christine was waiting by the door and was about to ask what was all the noise about... When Conrad looked at her and mouthed the word "later"

Soon they had a family gathering to celebrate their only daughter's 16 years old birthday.

Later that night

Morgan was sitting in her room talking with Lindsay

"So... We go over to the beach club for the party at around 10pm this Saturday... What do you say?" Lindsay asked

"No I can't... Mom said not so late, either we go to the beach early in the morning and stay til afternoon... Or I will face my mother's wrath" Morgan said consciously

"Oh Morgan... Come on... You can't miss this party too... you're sixteen now!" Lindsay said

"Easy for you to say... You just turned 18..." Morgan looked at Lindsay and continued "and your parents travel all the time... And you are not the daughter of a sheriff with connections all over the states"

"We'll figure out something..." Was all that Lindsay said "I gotta get going... I'm going on a date with Ryan"

"Oh my god...will you tell me all about it later?" Morgan smiled at her

"Sweetie... I don't kiss and tell" Lindsay smiled at her too

With big bright eyes Morgan said "Lindsay! You should wait til you are married"

"Oh come on... You'll think different when you finally find your true love" Lindsay said and hugged her

They left the room and said their goodbyes

"Bye mrs Christine, mr Conrad and mr Gary" Lindsay said and then mouthed "Saturday" at Morgan

That was something her mother noticed and once she was gone, she asked Morgan "what's going on? What's on Saturday?"

"Oh nothing... Just the beach trip I told you about" Morgan said

-/-/-/-/-/-

At Lindsay's boyfriend Ryan residence

Ryan Sanders was chatting with his cousin Greg... Who just came to visit while on vacation

"There's this party on Saturday at the beach club... You are welcome to come" Ryan said excitedly "I'm sure all your friends will be there... It's mainly a college party, you know how they are"

"Sounds perfect! Of course I'll be there" Greg said and then asked "so how's Lindsay? "

"She is doing great... She should be here any minute..." Ryan said and then added proudly "I asked her to marry me and she said yes"

"That's awesome Ryan... You are an engaged Sanders, just make sure you have a long engagement before you are married"

"Thanks... Thanks..." He said and then noticed a car parking outside "here she is..." He went to her car

"Honey... I have a surprise for you..." He smiled

"Hey babe... What is it?" She asked

"Look who's here?... " they walked into the house and she saw Greg

"Oh my god... Greg! It's been such a long time! Only emails and occasional chats are not enough!" She hugged him and smiled

"It's been only a year since I was last here Lindsay...!" Greg said "you know... Now that you guys are graduating... You should go study in Vegas"

"Not a bad idea... who knows...we'll see" she said and smiled at Ryan

"So where were you Lindsay? I thought you'd be here earlier" Ryan asked

"Was at Morgan's... In fact... I was just by your neighborhood Greg... If I had known you were here... I would have gone and visit you" she said

"Who's Morgan?" Greg asked

"That's Lindsay's good deed project!" Ryan said

"Don't say that" she playfully hit him on the arm "she is one of my best friends... Sweet girl... Just moved here... So I've been helping her get acquainted in school"

"Nice... You guys are always involved in all those activities... I'm proud of you kids!" Greg said happy to see his cousin and long time friend.

Even though they were 3 years younger... They were a big part of his life.

"Hey... There's a beach party this Saturday... Want to come?" Lindsay asked Greg

"Yes yes... Ryan told me... I'm all for it" Greg replied

The evening continued with stories and laughs, the group remembering the good old times when the three of them spend their time together.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Saturday evening 9pm

Lindsay went to pick up Morgan for the beach party... After talking herself with Morgan's mom and assuring her that it was a harmless party and that she would bring her back at midnight, Christine decided to allow her to go.

"It's going to be fun! You'll meet more friends you'll see" Lindsay happily said "oh and Ryan's cousin is visiting and will also be at the party"

"Cool! I'm excited... I honestly never been to a beach party... With just moving to California and all" Morgan said

"Well... Don't worry... This will be an awesome start!" Lindsay replied and continue driving

Soon they were at the beach... Just waiting for Ryan and his cousin

A nice sport car approached and Lindsay happily waved

Ryan was the first to get out of the car and went to kiss Lindsay and hug Morgan

"Hey Morgan! How have you been? It's really good to see you!" Ryan said while hugging her, he really liked Morgan... She was a really pure and innocent young lady, and with Lindsay's help had been able to adapt easily to school.

"Thanks Ryan! It's good to be here!" Morgan said

"Where's Greg?" Lindsay asked

"He was finishing a call... " Ryan said and right at that moment Greg came out of the car

A distracted Morgan was looking around the area... This was going to be her first party... She hope there would be many more

"Hey Greg! Let me introduce you to my friend Morgan" Lindsay said

Morgan's heart skipped a beat when she looked at Greg... It was the handsome stranger from the restaurant.

"Hi Morgan... Nice to meet you" Greg said and held her hand

"Hi... Nice meeting you too" she said smiling

She couldn't stop smiling and Lindsay noticed

"Everything ok?" Lindsay asked "you are awfully happy"

"Linds... That's him... That's him..." Morgan said

"Who Morgan?" She asked not understanding

"The guy from the restaurant... It's him... Greg" Morgan replied

"Greg? No way... Greg?... Oh Morgan... Don't even think about it... He is in college" Lindsay told her

Morgan just looked at him

-/-/-/-/-/-

The evening wasn't what Morgan expected... Young people drinking too much...

She felt out of place and all of a sudden she was alone.

Lindsay and Ryan were dancing near by.

Greg saw her from a distance and brought her a coke

"Hey Morgan... here's a coke... How are you doing?" Greg asked her and gave her the can of coke, which she took happily

"I have to be honest... I'm not at all into this... I can't stand electronic music" Morgan said feeling happy he was talking to her

"I love this music... so are you new to the area... Where are you from?" He asked her

"I used to live in Vegas" she said with a smile

"Really? I'm studying there... And now working in there too" he replied

They had a long and wonderful conversation.

Greg was impressed with her beauty, her intelligence and her personality.

"That seem to be really fun... " she said and looked at her watch... Oh my... 1:00am...

Her mom would kill her and Lindsay. She started to desperately look for Lindsay... But couldn't see her at the spot she was dancing with Ryan... she went to get her cell from her purse and noticed 3 missed calls... From her mom.

Morgan started dialing Lindsay, but she wasn't picking her phone

Greg noticed that she was slightly worried

"You ok? Something wrong?" He asked her

"Sorry... It's just that I should have been back by midnight" she said quite worried about the outcome

"there's Lindsay and Ryan... Let's go over" Greg said

She saw them... It wasn't the initial spot she saw them

"Lindsay... It's 1am... My mom will kill me!" She told Lindsay aside from the boys

"Don't worry Morgan!" Lindsay said sounding slightly drunk

"Lindsay... Are you drunk?" Morgan said mortified "how could you get drunk?" She asked once again and looked around

Greg noticed how agitated Morgan was and approached them

"what's going on?" He asked And Morgan replied "I think she is drunk... She can't drive me back... She can't drive"

"Don't worry... I'll take you back... I'll be leaving soon anyway" he smiled

"don't worry... Really... Ryan can drive and he will take Lindsay"

"Thanks... I'm sorry for all the troubles" she said with a half smile

"Not a problem... Really, just tell me your address and I'll take you there" he said

She gave him the address and to his surprise... It was just the house next to his

"Wait... Did you get a car as a present the other day?" he asked

"Yeah... How do you know?" She asked with a serious face

"I live next to you... Well my parents do now" he said "the day I arrived I saw a car with a huge bow on top"

She smiled

"How come you did not drive here?" He asked

"Oh Classes hasn't started yet" she replied and then regretted it, she should have said she didn't want to drive... Oh geez her answer sounded so pathetic

Conversation was light on their way home

Soon they arrived and to her relief her mother wasn't waiting for her by the door or anything

"You mind if I ask... how old are you?" He asked out of curiosity... Not knowing how to drive and getting home by midnight... Could only mean one thing

Her face dropped "I'm sixteen..." she whispered

"You know I thought you were... Contemporary with Ryan and Lindsay" he said not really wanting to make her feel bad about her age

"Eh... No... Not really" she half smiled

"Hey don't worry... You'll be older and you'll probably enjoy these parties more" he said and kissed her on the cheek "goodnight... See you later"

She entered her home and went straight to her bedroom with a smile on her face... She couldn't believe she met the sweetest, greatest, handsomest, most wonderful boy on earth.

Her heart was beating faster... She felt butterflies on her stomach... What was this? Is this how love feels?... she asked herself.

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the Sanders residence

Greg went to bed thinking about the sweet girl he just met... What a bright future she has... So pure and innocent... He wants to protect her... Not let anything change the way she is.

TBC

How will she get him to notice her... See her the way she sees him?


End file.
